The present invention relates to electric drives, such as electric motors, magneto-electric converters, etc.
Electric drives of the above mentioned general type are known. In the known electric drives inductor carries poles, and an armature carries a plurality of windings and is rotatable relative to the inductor. One of the disadvantages of the known electric drives of this type is that when a winding of the armature moves past the corresponding pole, a counter electric motive force is generated, which reduces the efficiency of the electric drive. It is believed that it would be advisable to improve the existing electric drives.